Legally Golden
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles turn 50 and Kyle and Frederick turn 21. Also, a special surprise will be announced.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, Frederick, Angela, and Rachel are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Legally Golden**

Leo was sleeping in his bed when his alarm rang. Once he stopped the alarm, he realized that he and his brothers were turning fifty, Kyle and Frederick Stapleman were turning twenty-one, and Kyle and Frederick's parents were celebrating their 22nd wedding anniversary.

Leo got his shower supplies and headed for the bathroom. On the way there, he came across Mikey.

"Happy birthday," Leo said.

"Same to you," Mikey said with a grin.

"Are Donny and Raph up yet?"

"Not yet."

"Kyle, Frederick, Angela, and Rachel are supposed to arrive this afternoon."

"It'll be great to see them again."

"You going to make breakfast?" Leo asked.

"I'm heading for the kitchen now," Mikey said and then headed downstairs.

* * *

Forty-two year old Chloe Stapleman and Mikey were in the kitchen cooking breakfast. They had decided to make French toast and scrambled eggs.

"Looking forward to seeing your sons and daughters in law?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," Chloe replied. "I spoke with them last night and they have an announcement to make."

"What kind of announcement?"

"They didn't say."

"Whatever it is, I hope it's good."

"That I agree with."

* * *

Raph was sleeping in his bed when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, opened the door, and saw Donny standing on the other side.

"What's up?" Raph asked.

"Only that it's our 50th birthday, Kyle and Frederick's 21st birthday, and Chloe and Roger's 22nd wedding anniversary," Donny replied.

"How long until the party?"

"The party starts around two this afternoon."

"I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"Ok."

Raph waited until he heard Donny go downstairs. Then he grabbed his shower supplies and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Kyle, Frederick, Angela, and Rachel arrived at the house a little before two. Roger had told them that he would unlock the door a couple minutes before they were due to arrive.

"Remember the plan?" Kyle asked.

"Of course," Angela replied.

"Everyone will be surprised," Frederick said.

"Possibly, but this will change our lives," Rachel said.

Angela moved behind her husband Kyle and Rachel moved behind her husband Frederick. Then they opened the door and headed for the living room where the turtles, Chloe, and Roger were waiting for them.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle and Frederick entered the living room while Angela and Rachel stayed just outside of the room. Chloe and Roger walked over to their sons and the four of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"Glad you made it," Chloe said warmly.

"So are we," Kyle said.

"Where are Angela and Rachel?" Roger asked.

"They're standing just outside of the room," Frederick replied.

Kyle and Frederick released their parents and turned towards the turtles. Donny, Leo, and Kyle wrapped their arms around each other and so did Mikey, Raph, and Frederick. Then Kyle and Frederick switched places. After that, Kyle and Frederick left the room and came back with Angela and Rachel who both had rounded stomachs.

"Mom, Dad, both of you are going to be grandparents," Kyle announced.

"You'll be having a granddaughter and a grandson," Frederick said.

"Kyle and I are having a boy," Angela said.

"Frederick and I are having a girl," Rachel said.

"That's great news," Chloe said with a smile.

"How far along are the babies?" Roger asked.

"Your grandson is seven months along," Kyle replied.

"Your granddaughter is six months along," Frederick replied.

"Looks like there's plenty to celebrate," Mikey said with a grin.

"I couldn't agree more," Leo said sincerely.

Everyone headed into the dining room. On the table was a black bean taco pizza, a chocolate cake with fudge icing, sparkling juice, and tortilla chips, paper cups, paper plates, and plastic forks.

The cake had a "21" candle in one corner of the cake and a "50" candle in another corner. Chloe lit the candles and then everyone sang "Happy Birthday". Kyle and Frederick blew out the "21" candle and then the turtles blew out the "50" candle. Then Chloe cut the cake and Roger put the slices on plates which he put on the table.

"Happy anniversary, Mom and Dad," Kyle and Frederick said in unison.

"Thank you and happy 21st birthday, Kyle and Frederick," Roger said.

"Happy 50th birthday, Leo, Raph, Donny, and Mikey," Chloe said.

"Thanks, Chloe," the turtles said in unison.

"Looks like this party is legally golden," Angela said.

"Especially since our husbands are now legal adults and the turtles are now fifty which is also the golden anniversary for marriages," Rachel said.

"Technically, the golden years are the years of retirement which would start around sixty-five years old," Donny explained.

"We have a while to go before we retire," Leo said.

"Good since I'm not ready to retire," Raph said.

"Especially since I still have lots of energy left in me," Mikey said with a grin as he got a piece of cake and then started eating it.

Several minutes later, everyone had gotten a piece of cake. Then they went back into the living room and chatted happily while they ate.

* * *

A little later, Angela, Rachel, Kyle, and Frederick were getting ready to head back to Florida where they were living. They put their stuff near the front door and headed back to the living room where the turtles, Chloe, and Roger were chatting with each other.

"You leaving now?" Chloe inquired when she saw her sons and daughters-in-law enter the room.

"We are," Kyle confirmed. "We need to get back home."

"Glad you were able to make it," Roger said sincerely.

"Same here," Frederick said. "It was great seeing everyone today."

"Have a safe trip," Leo said as he and Kyle wrapped their arms around each other.

"I'll try to, Uncle Leo," Kyle said and then pulled away from Leo.

"We want to hear when each baby is born," Raph said and then he and Frederick wrapped their arms around each other.

"No problem, Uncle Raph," Frederick promised as he and Raph released each other.

Chloe, Kyle, and Angela wrapped their arms around each other and so did Roger, Frederick, and Rachel. Then Chloe and Roger switched places.

"Take care," Chloe said sincerely.

"We will," Angela promised.

Suddenly, Mikey rushed out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with disposable containers and handed one to Kyle, Frederick, Angela, and Rachel.

"Here's some food to take home with you," Mikey explained.

"Great," Kyle said sincerely.

"Thanks, Uncle Mikey," Frederick said.

"You're welcome," Mikey said with a grin.

"Here's some websites involving baby care," Donny said, handing one index card each to Kyle, Frederick, Angela, and Rachel.

"Thanks, Uncle Donny," Kyle said.

"This'll really help us out," Frederick said.

"Glad to hear that," Donny said sincerely.

Kyle, Frederick, Angela, and Frederick headed out of the room. The turtles, Chloe, and Roger waved as they watched them leave.

* * *

Later that night, the turtles were in the living room watching an action movie. Just then, Chloe and Roger entered the room.

"Did all of you have a good time today?" Chloe asked.

"It was awesome!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It was great seeing your sons and daughters-in-law," Donny said sincerely.

"Maybe we can go to Florida sometime and visit," Mikey suggested.

"We'll see about that," Roger promised.

"Sounds good to us," Leo said and his brothers nodded in agreement.

Chloe and Roger sat down to watch the movie with the turtles until it ended. Then all of them went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
